


Honey

by wolfi_sama



Category: Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/pseuds/wolfi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for chiltonme <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KristinStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinStone/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR <3  
> I hope you'll have a wonderful day! ..I also hope this little something is a nice start to your birthday, you old lady :P  
> *hugs you tightly* <3  
> (I hope I did this right, haha.. never tried it before xx)

-

 

It's early in the morning when you wake up. You can see a faint touch of red coloring the cloudy sky, and you need a second to realize that you're not lying in your own bed. Not even your own room. And yet it feels like you've known this place for years. Everything seems so familiar: the picture frames on the walls, the flowers on the windowsill, the monotone ticking of the clock next to the bed.. Even the bedsheets smell like home.  
An arm flexing around your body eventually reminds you of the reason why you're there. The pleasant weight of his arm on your waist makes you smile as you close your eyes again. His breath tickles the short hairs on the nape of your neck and the tiny involuntary movements of his arms and legs tell you that he must be dreaming.  
You take in his presence for a moment, your thoughts focusing on the heat of his body that is keeping you warm even though the blanket got lost somewhere at the foot of the bed.  
Your breath pitches when his grip around you tightens and Raúl snuggles closer to you, his chest pressed flush against your back. You curl up a little more in his embrace, causing him to angle one of his legs to rest between yours. The bristly hair on his legs scrapes slightly on your skin and you wonder how much more physical contact is humanly possible.  
Trying not to wake him, you let your hand rest on his arm, feeling his warmth under your fingertips and you can't help but caress his skin with your fingers, drawing random patterns until he starts to stir behind you. A low grumbling sound escapes his throat as he shifts to place a kiss on your shoulder, exhaling deeply against your skin. 

"Morning," he mumbles and kisses your shoulder a second time before you can answer. 

"Good morning," you say, sounding only a little less sleepy. 

He rests his forehead against the back of your head and caresses your belly with his thumb. You make a soft sound and he withdraws when you decide to turn around. His arm lifts from its place, leaving you with an unpleasant feeling as the air touches this part of your skin. You snuggle into his chest after you've rolled over and you can feel his arms snake around you immediately, drawing you into a warm embrace once again. He gently slides his leg back between yours, charming a faint chuckle out of you. 

"Slept well?", he growls before he places another kiss on your forehead. You breathe in his musky scent that reminds you of last night, and you smile, making an affirming sound.

"Like a dog."

"Speaking of which.." He shifts, propping himself up on one arm to peek over your shoulder to the other side of the bed, looking for your four-legged companion, "I'm surprised she didn't wake us up."  
Still a little baffled by the sudden change of topic and loss of bodily contact you roll on your back and get a nice view of his three-day beard that's peppered with some gray spots.

"Where is she?" You watch his jawline move as he speaks and it takes a second until his words make sense to your sleepy brain. Your first instinct is to turn around to check for yourself whether your dog's where she's supposed to be and you get as far as "Na-" before you notice a weird sound coming from Raúl that quickly turns into a full-hearted laugh. 

"Just Kidding. Looks like she just woke up," he grins and you see your dog looking up at you with big round eyes as she slowly folds her long limbs out of the curled position she had been sleeping in.

"Asshole," you grumble and turn on your back while his laugh fades into a soft giggle. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Raúl puts his hand beside your waist, supporting himself as he leans down so his face hovers millimeters over yours, "You looked like you'd fall asleep any second so I thought I'd better put some life into you." He kisses you before you can think about some witty (and suggestive) comeback but he stops as abruptly as he started, "I know something that's much better than sleeping."  
You do too but you let him continue his monologue after a questioning "Mh?"

"What about breakfast?" 

"That needs to be a really good breakfast," you mumble and he puts on a bright smile. You can feel long fingers threading softly through your hair and you're tempted to touch his ruffled bed hair too but he sits up before you can move a muscle. 

"I was thinking about.." Raúl shifts to sit cross-legged and you can see his mouth fall open — something he always does when he acts like he's deep in thought, "Croissants with your favorite jam and.." He reaches for his pillow to put it into his lap, "Orange juice or coffee?"  
You roll on your side so you face him and sigh deeply, his scent still noticeable on your own pillow. "What about both?"

"Then both," he says, smiling, "Anything else?" You can think of a thousand other things that would sweeten your morning but you decide to bring them up after breakfast, since Raúl didn't seem too eager to stay in bed at the moment. 

"I'll let you know," you murmur and feel his eyes on you, watching you as you rub your eyes, trying to convince yourself that getting out of bed was far more profitable than staying there. You feel the mattress move and shortly after that a hand stroking through your hair and lips pressed against your temple. A faint "I love you" tickles your ears before Raúl finally gets up. The pattering sound of his bare feet as he walks over the wooden floor are accompanied by the ticking sound of your dog's feet walking to the foot of the bed to look after Raúl. You sit up and tap on the mattress next to you to compliment her onto the bed but Raúl's "Nala, you wanna help me?" seemed to be more promising to her. She runs after him out of the room and you hear Raúl's cheerful babble and "Good girl!"s from afar. 

Shaking your head you crawl out of the bed, heading for the wardrobe you and your beloved share. When you open the doors you smell a mix of yours and his perfume slowly filling the air. You browse through your clothes for something to wear besides your underwear but nothing really appeals to you. You eventually decide to open Raúl side of the cupboard and take a look at all the different clothes inside. A lot of suits, ranging from black to white, nice to 'special' — you're still not sure what to think of that sparkly disco ball suit — and in the end it's a dark red dress shirt finds your approval. 

Even before you set foot into the kitchen you hear Raúl humming some oddly familiar song and you expect to see him whirring around preparing breakfast but what you see when you enter is a little different. The plates are already placed on the table together with the orange juice and a glass of jam but Raúl is all but whirring around. In fact, he's sitting in front of the oven, your dog between his legs, arms wrapped around her, both watching the oven do its magic on.. on what exactly? You have to walk over to them to see a bunch of croissants crisping up. He looks up to you when you approach. 

"She wanted to watch," he smiles and Nala only briefly averts her gaze from the oven, "And before she burns her nose I thought I could just as well join her."  
You stand there for a second, watching the two creatures that are most dear to you in this world sitting on the floor watching pastries warm up, and all you can do is shake your head, not even trying to fight down the smile that pulls at the corners of your mouth.

"Oh, honey.." 

 

-


End file.
